I'm STUCK on YOU
by Hazel eyed stag
Summary: Sirius and Remus are sick to death of James and Lily fighting everytime they see each other. It's time to take action.
1. The Idea

**A/N: Okay so I don't really know why I wrote this... Stupid idea really… OH well PLEASE READ!!!**

**Disclaimer: …. I own nothing….**

**I'm STUCK on YOU.**

"A Friend is someone who walks in the door when the rest of the world is walking out."

As far as I know, this statement is true. My friends are… well, their closer then brothers to me, and always there when I need them. My friends are my world and I would do anything for them. Hell, I would die for them.

"Sometimes it's the most challenging people that we care about most."

This comment is also very true, which I know all too well, as I was shaken awake from my peaceful slumber to a very angry (and because I'm me, I have to say very beautiful) redhead.

FLASHBACK:

(Last night)

"_Ok, I am finally sick of Lily and James and how they act around each other. This shit has got to stop! We have taken it too long and now we must take action!" Remus said with so much passion and determination that Sirius wondered if he had been abducted my aliens for Mars and replaced by his long-lost identical twin brother that was very unlike the quiet, stick-your-head-down-and-nobody-will-notice-me Remus he knew well._

"_I concur." Sirius managed to get in before Remus continued._

"_So, I have come up with a plan. Tonight, at dinner, we will put some strong sleeping potion in Lily's goblet. We'll do the same to James. And then, we'll have to be careful, so that nobody notices, drag them up to their Heads Dormitory and with a spell that you will think of, it WILL have to be good so that Madame Hudson in the Hospital Wing can't fix them, we will stick their hands together! It's a damn good thing that James is left handed, because we'll be able to join his right hand and Lily's left hand!"_

"_Uh, Moony… It's not one of your best ideas… but…OK!"_

END FLASHBACK


	2. Subject of Abuse

**A/n: Ok, here is part 2! Thanks for the 2 people that reviewed!**

**I'm STUCK on You**

I woke up feeling something warm around by right- hand.

"POTTER! ... Why! ... What!?" Lily screamed so loudly in my ear I wondered if I would ever be able to hear high pitched noises in my right ear ever again.

"Lily," I said, very confused with how close we were sitting. "You are going to have to speak in full English; that means with nouns and verbs, not just determiners."

This comment was a big mistake. She reached over and slapped me. Ow.

"Potter! I do NOT need you being smart with me! I know you had something to do with this!" She shrieked. I wasn't aware that human being was capable of getting that high, I was wrong. In fact screw high pitched noises, I think I'm permanently deafened in my right ear!

"With what?" I said. And I swear, I wasn't playing dumb. I generally had no idea what on Earth she was talking about.

"Look down," she said through gritted teeth.

I did. And much to my surprise (it wasn't really shocking, I have come to expected the unexpected with Sirius as a best mate), that Lily's hand was closed tightly around mine. Fingers entwined and all. I couldn't help but notice that Lily's hand seemed to fit perfectly.

Then I felt Lily's perfectly sculpted hand come in contact with my cheek again. I figured that was a bit unnecessary, all I did is look, at what I thought was my own hand!

"What was that for?" I said. It came out meaner then I had intended. And considering my dislike for high noises, un-naturally high…

Lily said nothing.

**A/N: I know it's short, the next one will be too.**


	3. New Feelings

**I'm STUCK on YOU.**

** Lily's POV **

When James looked down at our hands, I saw something in his eyes I had never seen before. Something in those deep, beautiful, hazel eyes that I know has been there all along, but this was the first time I really saw James. It's like that saying, "Sometimes you look, but you don't see."

He sort of looked… damaged. Like there was something about his past I had never been bothered to care about. It was like this big-headed twat was just a cover-up for the broken teenage underneath, that had something he didn't want everyone knowing about him.

I know it seems strange that I could get all that from just looking into somebody's eyes. But I did. And it scared me. So I slapped him.

I knew before I did it that it was the wrong thing to do, but my brain forgot to send the memo to my hand.

I'm so confused by a single look, that my minds not working. I'm not sure what feels weirder, the confusion or the irony of it all (or is it that I think it is the irony?).

For the first time in my life, I feel stuck.

And I don't just mean my hand.

**A/N: I will try to make the chapters longer, and more interesting. REVIEW! **


	4. Classes

**A/N: I know it's been ages but I was really busy at school (which sucks coz I hate school!) Thanks to my reviews! I hope your not disappointed! **

James POV

We sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. I for one sat calculating my words very carefully, but I'm not too sure why Lily is being so quiet.

Before I could speak my, some – what rehearsed, mind, Lily turned her head to me and said, "Potter," I said nothing for a second, just to make sure I said nothing stupid. Truth be told, I was slightly freaked out. I mean here I was, sitting with my hand un-willingly closed around the love of my life's (who hates me) and if I know my best friends (which I do) then the only way Lily and my hands will get un-stuck is if something happens between us. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for it! But Lily has sort of been sending me the wrong signals.

"Yes, Lily." I said very carefully. I decided the less I say the better.

"Um… I believe you when you say you had nothing to do with pr-ank" She said the word 'prank' as though it had two syllables, which I think is because she is cold (it is January after all). I _would_ of course, usually do something to aid her coldness, but I don't want to touch her at the moment anymore then I already am.

"What?? You do?" I had meant this in the way that, I can't believe Lily Evans believes me, James Potter (King. Argh! Don't think like that Prongs! You have to deflate your head!)! Thank God I have the truth on my side! I was so shocked, that I turned and gave her a quizzical look (not that it was hard on the eyes or anything, it's just that ever since she slapped me, I had been looking anywhere but near Lily, or our hands).

"Yeah, I've been thinking it over -" Oh, so that's what she's been doing, "- and I've come to the conclusion that is 'plan' is too simple to be your work. It doesn't have your brains."

This comment completely threw me. Was that From Lily Evans? Has the world fallen completely apart? I took a quick look outside, to make sure the sky was still blue (which it wasn't, it being an overcast day and all, but I decided this was normal enough). Me being the compassionate guy that I am and all (_yeah right! _**Shut up head! **Skitso), I decided that it must have been very hard for Lily to say that, so, even though I was jumping up in down like a lunatic in my head because I seem to be finally being civil with Evans, I decided to drop it and focus on the situation at hand (Smart but, no pun intended).

"So… does that mean you have a plan for getting us out of this?" I asked, hopefully, though I knew, that even though the boys didn't usually come up with the most original ideas (as Lily concluded), they didn't settle for any outcome other then the one they want. Which this time was for Lily and me to get together.

"Um… well no." Lily said, although she showed no disappointment.

"Oh." Was all I said. More awkward silence. I have always been one for sitting in awkward silence, rather then having a forced conversation. So we just sat. One two, tie my shoe, three four, knock on the door, five six, pick up sticks, seven eight, lay them straight, nine ten begin again! One two- Argh! I'm singing to myself in my head! If you're new to this, I am usually far more intellectual (I sing that 10 times then on the last 'nine ten' I say 'BIG FAT HEN'!).

Okay, just realised that no one said anything for the last ten minutes and Lily is looking distressed because class starts in ten minutes (Me? I'm just hungry!).

"Lily, here's the plan, we will go to class, and pretend nothing is different. We will figure this out later. There is nothing else we can do. Besides, showing that this is a problem will only give Sirius and Remus satisfaction." Thank Merlin my Lily obsession was so big at the start of the year and I chose all the same classes as her! It's also good that this happened at dinner last night so we are both fully dressed.

Lily looked at me and nodded. We summoned our bags from our rooms and headed down to our first class, History of Magic. At least you can sit and do nothing in this class, maybe no one will notice.

Yeah right know one will notice! As soon as we walked down the corridor into the train of students, people started whispering and pointing at us. 'Oh my God! Is Lily Evans actually holding James Potter's hand?' 'Why aren't they screaming at each other?' 'Maybe he used love potion?' 'Nah, he's not that good at potions' that last comment hurt. I am, in fact, _better_ at potions then Lily. I just don't show it because she seems to love being the top of our year.

"Lily, just ignore them," I whispered to her. She said nothing. Oh we're back to that are we?

We sat down in class. No one ever tells you how hard it is to hold someone's hand! Contrary to popular belief, I don't have very much experience in the matter on account of never having dated. Rumors eh? People just don't respect your privacy!

"Looking a bit grim aren't we?" A very familiar voice said from beside me said. I look up to see Sirius trying to contain his laughter (failing terribly), Remus close behind him. I grab his sleeve and pull him down to the chair beside me. "What the hell is this Sirius Black?"

"Hey! Why are you last naming me?" Sirius asked, pretending to be confused.

I put on my best best friend voice and said "Sorry Padfoot, I see this is all a big misunderstanding and Lily and I can actually remove our hands from each other's grasp."

"You being sarcastic?"

"Yes!" I said through gritted teeth. Why does he have to be so impossible ALL THE TIME?????

"Calm down mate. We are doing this for your benefit here! This is your chance to get with Lily Flower!" Sirius said, careful to lower his voice so Lily wouldn't hear him.

"Whatever, we will talk about this later!"

Lily's POV

James is being surprisingly normal and thoughtful. Maybe he has changed. The girls have been telling me that since the start of the year. But I thought that Amelia was only saying that because she is James' cousin and lives with him.

I still can't get over that thing I saw in James' eyes. He obviously has a past. I sort of feel guilty. I don't know why. I don't even know what happened to James. But it's like I should have been nicer and less accusing. Then again how was I supposed to know? I don't think he has even told his friends, so why would he tell me. Maybe he has told his friends. Why am I jumping to all these conclusions when I really know nothing about James?

Maybe that's why though. Because I always thought that I knew him and could read him like a book. I assumed that the reason he was a jerk was because he was born that way. Completely up himself. But maybe this was a cover up. I once knew a girl called Megan at my Muggle School. She was a total bitch and incredibly spoilt. We later found out that she was a really nice; she just missed her mum and dad when they were away recording their album and touring. Maybe it's the same for James. But the problem seems to be a bigger one. I can't get over that. He looked so battered. Like he was hurting because of his painful past.

Listen to me will you? I am going insane! How could I possibly be thinking like this! It's so stupid! I am not one of those girls that looks into someone's eyes and starts making things up about their past! SO WHY AM I DOING JUST THAT!! HOW CAN _LOOKING_ AT SOMEONE BRING ON THIS TRAIN OF IRRATIONAL THOURGHT??!!

Thank God I was saved from my inward conflict when my best friends arrived in History of Magic. Amelia Potter and Stella Phoenix were looking around for me, and I was just about to wave and signal for them to come and sit by me when I realised my situation. I looked to my left to see me holding hands with James Potter who was having a hushed conversation with Sirius Black who was sitting next to Remus Lupin who was reading a book. There's no way I can explain this to them. Sitting next to Remus, well that was passable, but _holding hands_ with Potter? What would they think?

This is the guy that turned my hair green is 1st year (he said it matched my eyes), put a spell on me that made me tap dance in the common room until he finally took pity on me after 10 minutes and let me stop in 2nd year (he said that I looked graceful), bet me at potions in 3rd year (I don't think this was intentional, but it still hurt – also I think he copied Remus' notes), in 4th year got hit in the head with a bludger when playing against Slytherin, losing Gryffindor the cup. If he wasn't so obsessed with me, we would have won. I'm _NOT_ THAT PRETTY!!). And ever since 5th year he has asked me out _every _day (No comment – although he hasn't done it at all this year).

Because of all of this, I decided very quickly, that I _must_ not be seen. I jumped under my desk, pulling (stupid Lily why didn't you think of that) James down with me.

"Ow! EVAAAANS!!!!" James screamed.

Great could he have said it any louder? "Say that again James, I don't think the dragons in Romania heard you." I say.

"What the hell are we doing under the desk, Evans? So much for being subtle! Everyone is looking at us!" James whispered in my ear sounding pretty angry.

"I was hiding from my friends you git! If you hadn't have been so loud, no one would know! Unlike _your _friends, mine know nothing about this whole hands being stuck together thing and I have no intention of telling them because they would never understand!"

"Well maybe you should have told me before you decided to pull me off my seat!"

I was just about to retaliate when there was a "Lily?" from above us.

Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!

"Hi, Mia!" I say causally coming up from under the desk. I thought about asking about James' past but thought against it. He was _right _there.

"Lily, what are you doing with James under a desk? Did we miss something?" Stella asks utterly bewildered.

"Oh, ha-ha, you mean this? Well funny story actually-" Just as I say this Professor Binns walks in. I have never, in all my years, been so thankful to see a ghost.

I mouth 'I'll tell you later, go sit down' and sit back down next to James.

James' POV

Well that HURT!!! All Sirius can do is laugh! This is starting to be a pain in the arse! If she just hurried up and fall in love with me, my life would be so much easier.

We sat, trying not to look at each other, pretending to concentrate on the lesson when fifteen minutes into it, Dumbledore walks into the classroom.

Shit, he looks grim. And Dumbledore never goes to fetch students. Feel sorry for the poor soul he's come to get.

Lily's POV

"James Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you," Professor Binns calls out to the class.

I turn to see James' face fall. Sirius turns to see him too and put a hand on his shoulder, he whispers something in his ear, but I can't make out what it is.

James turns to face me and puts on a brave face.

"Looks like you're coming with me, doesn't it." He says.

I nod and stand with him. Dumbledore looks confused for a second, then seems to let the thought drop.

The class is silent as we walk up to Dumbledore, James pulling me along.

I can tell that he's worried so I give his hand a squeeze.

I hope he doesn't mind.

**A/N: Well that's m****y longest chapter! It's about 5 pages on word. I hope you like it! I know I said it was humor but I'm not sure if it will be. REVIEW!!**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I have decided to give up on this story after finding out that Procrastinator-starting2moro has done a story on a similiar theme (Hand in Hand) The story is most likely more amusing then Stuck On You will be so I suggest you read that! Sorry to all my reviewers but I am working on a different and (hopefully) much better story called Never Put a Stopper on Death.

Hazel Eyed Stag xo


End file.
